Flight to Durmstrang
by AmericanMuggleborn
Summary: A continuation of Vernon vs Lucius. After Umbrige Breaks up Dumbledore's Army Harry decides to Leave Hogwarts and Attend Durmstrang Institute. Hermione Owls Viktor Krum and arrangements are made. Slightly AU but will merge back into canon at the end of the story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He and his world belong to J K Rowling.

Summary: After the breakup of Dumbledore's Army, Delores Umbridge persecutes Harry and one day Harry goes after her to kill her, not with his wand, but with his bare hands. He is restrained from doing so by Professor Snape. He flees to Durmstrang.

A/N Viktor was eighteen in GoF and would be nineteen during OotP. He is a fully qualified Overage wizard. The loss of Karkaroff was unexpected and the Bulgarian and German Ministries hired Viktor in desperation. He had worked close to Karkaroff who had truly reformed. Viktor is very talented and is doing very well. He was going to be on the staff and begin to teach. Because of the chief Death Eater (Voldemort) he is running Durmstrag. Also this story is slightly AU

A/N Hermione is a very level-headed girl but of that terrible night she is very upset and disappointed in her Minister of Magic and with Dumbledore. She lets them both have it. Because of her Muggle upbringing she is not afraid to express displeasure with her head of state. He has just committed an atrocity. 

* * *

Terrible things had happened the year before.

Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire and he had ended up regretting not running away as dark wizards had used the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament to use Harry Potter in a dark ceremony to get Voldemort's body and powers back. Cedric Diggory, one of the two Hogwarts Champions was dead.

Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore had quarrelled in the hospital wing. Hermione Granger stopped Fudge as he was walking out in an angry huff. Her face was almost as red as Ginny's hair. Fudge started walking faster but Hermione pursued him.

"Out of my way little girl!" he snapped as he tried to push her out-of-the-way.

"No you don't, Cornelius Fudge! You will stop and hear me out or the Ministry will hear it in a super loud Howler!" yelled Hermione.

"That's blackmail Granger! I could have you sent to Azkaban!" snapped Fudge.

"Try it! I won't be there long. The Muggle Prime Minister has power to act in my favor. When he hears about the Dementor's kiss he's going go crazy and arrest you! You'll have to order my release to get your own release. Drop the pretenses. You are going to hear me out!" yelled Hermione. "You and Dumbledore quarreling like kids!"

"Just you settle down, little girl!" barked Fudge.

Fudge had just said the wrong thing.

"Little girl! How dare you! I'm not that far from being Overage! Why did you bring that Dementor on the grounds? You could have taken Crouch off the grounds as then had him kissed and then the quarrel would not have been as bad if it happened at all!" sniffed Hermione. "Do you know how many nightmares I've had about a Dementor kissing me since that night on the train? Everything at this school is being spoiled. Harry, me and Ron may have to go abroad for school."

"Crouch was a dangerous lunatic. He tried to bring You-Know-Who back. It is my duty to protect you!" said Fudge.

"Fine job you did! You were warned repeatedly to get Harry out of the Tournament or stop it but no, you had to go on and a fine mess you have made. Harry's hurt and Cedric is dead. I wish we were wrong about You-Know-Who. You cannot hide you head in the sand. He won't go away. The Dementors will turn to him! Go back to your Ministry! Perhaps it's not too late to pick up the pieces."

Fudge turned and got out of the Castle as fast as he could. He knew Hermione had to be terribly upset.

* * *

Hermione was not through yet. She went into the hospital wing.

"You've let Fudge manipulate you, Professor Dumbledore, and now Fudge will make us all suffer! Next year, we'll all pay, especially Harry. I know you would never want that but you let that Minister Fudge use you."

"He brought that Dementor on the grounds to start a quarrel with you! I don't think a Dementor's kiss should ever be used on anyone and I'm sure you agree. I intend to see the Dementors gone it I have to become Minister of Magic to do it. You should not have quarreled with Fudge so harshly."

"You give that little know-it-all detention or so help me I'll Cruciate her!" yelled Severus Snape.

"Severus you will do nothing of the kind!" said Dumbledore. "Hermione calm yourself!"

Harry sat up and called Hermione over and hugged her.

"It's alright Hermione. We're all upset! I never knew Fudge could be such a git." said Harry. "He has shocked and disappointed all of us."

* * *

Fudge went back to his office. Everything had gone wrong. Umbridge came in.

"Cornelius, Dumbledore wants your job. That's why he started this hysteria. Send me to Hogwarts next year and I will punish that smart mouth Mudblood and The-Boy-Who-Lived. If you want to keep your job you must ruin Dumbledore and The-Boy-Who-Lived. If the Mud-blood gets in your way you must ruin her."

"Umbridge get out of my office!" yelled Fudge.

* * *

Later that night Dumbledore went to Gryffindor Tower. He had Hermione called.

"I want you to Owl Viktor Krum, Hermione. I want space at Durmstrang for You, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, the twins and the rest of your friends. Don't worry about your blood status. Viktor told me it no longer matters. We had a talk. He has tentatively agreed to help anyone who needs it come to Durmstrang for a year, part of a year or as long as you need to. Don't worry about Igor. He was just angry because Harry's name came out of the Goblet. I fear for Igor's life. He forsook the Death Eaters and turned them in. He wisely got out of the country. Wait till you're home, then Owl Viktor," said Dumbledore. "This is his last year and he is joining the staff at Durmstrang. We must plan for the worst and hope for the best.

Hermione agreed.

"Professor I was hard on Fudge. I'm working on an Owl asking him to forgive me," said Hermione.

"It looks fine!" said Dumbledore. "This potion is from Madame Pomphry. Drink it down. Go to sleep and send your Owl in the morning.

The next day an Owl tapped on Fudge's window. Fudge was relieve and impressed.

"Dear Minister,

I'm sorry I lost it last night but we were all very upset. I'm not normally like that. I'm worried about everything including my Muggle family. Even if the You-Know-Who is not back something is afoot and Crouch is not the last one who if given the opportunity would pull something like what happened. If you are wonder how he got out of Azkaban he said under Veritiserum that his father removed him from Azkaban. I don't know it you were ever told this. With the upset you may have never been told. We may have different ideas but we cannot fight among ourselves. Please forgive me, Professor Dumbledore and everyone else.

Hermione Jean Granger"

Fudge felt relief but Umbridge had him worried. True she was a hot head. Sometimes he just wanted to send her to somewhere else like the Department of Mysteries.

He'd had a nightmare last night. He'd gone to see the Muggles Prime Minister but he was the You-Know-Who had come back. He had impersonated a Muggle and become Muggle Prime Minister.

* * *

"What a nightmare said Fudge as he walked into work. They seem to have happened since the Triwizard Tournament! Someone is a very powerful Legilimens. They are causing it but who?

Umbridge sat in silence. She was secretly a powerful Legilimens and she secretly wanted Fudge's job. She would sabotage everything but herself, move in and take over.

* * *

The following year was a nightmare. Umbridge had come to Hogwarts, mistreated everyone and in the name of educational reform had refused to teach defensive magic. Students were not learning how what they needed for their Owls.

In frustration, some students formed their own study group and met secretly in the Room of Requirement. Umbridge knew something was underfoot but she and Filch could not track it down. The rest of the staff only pretended to help. Snape had started out sympathetic to her but he had turned against her, though he pretended to help.

Finally Umbridge succeeded in blackmailing a Ravenclaw girl whose mother worked for the Ministry. She turned them in.

Harry attempted to take credit for it but Dumbledore would not let him. When Fudge attempted to arrest Dumbledore he used magic to disappear.

Umbridge forced Harry's group to write lines with blood quills and treated Harry with open hostility. Harry began to imagine using  
_AVADA KADAVRA_ on Umbridge. _No_, he thought, _I'll just kill her the Muggle way with my bare hands_. He was about to pounce on her but Professor Snape stopped him and blocked his airway until she was out of sight.

"Potter I must release your airway or you will die. When I do if you make noise you will be in Azkaban and I will have a lot of paperwork!"


	2. Harry Decides to Leave

Flight to Durmstrang

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or belong to J K Rowling

(A/N) I am revising some of my chapters for better grammar and spelling. This story was originally called "Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang" but I renamed it "Flight to Durmstrang" which more correctly describes it in my opinion. Durmstrang will not become Harry's permanent school but he will treasure his time there. Let me know if you prefer divisions by the -OOOOO- character graphic or the grey line . I like -OOOOO- because the grey line interferes with the document proofreader.

_"Potter I must release your airway or you will die. When_ I_ do if you make noise you will be in Azkaban and I will have a lot of paperwork!" said Snape._

-OOOOO-

Harry Decides to Leave

Times became unbearable for Harry. Frequently Umbridge would taunt him in the hallways. A short time after Umbridge made a remark about his mother being a "Mudblood". Harry could take no more. He was about to kill her with his bare hands. Professor Snape grabbed him. It took every ounce of strength Snape had to stop Harry.

Fortunately Umbridge had her back turned and was walking away from Harry. Snape had to block Harry's breathing. As she walked away he spoke to Harry.

"Potter I must open your airway or you will die! When I do you must be quiet or she will have you in Azkaban and I will have a lot of paperwork!" said Snape.

He allowed Harry to breathe.

"Get me to the Hospital Wing!" pleaded Harry. "We can't talk here."

Snape took Harry to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey prepared a sedative. Harry got into bed.

"Professor, you saw what happened today," said Harry. "I cannot last out the year without strangling Umbridge. While I had the army I had a way of getting away from her. It is not just dangerous for me to be here. It is also dangerous for Umbridge. Today I tried to kill her and had you not stopped me she would be dead. I have to get myself out. We have had our differences but we must set them aside not only for my sake but the sake of this school and Professor Umbridge."

"I know my dad was not kind to you nor was Sirius. Sirius is not proud of what he did. Don't ever be ashamed that you loved my mother. I will keep that secret for you. I'm actually pleased that you loved her. Sirius told me something. The world is not divided into Death Eaters and good people. We've all got light and dark inside of us. Even Death Eaters have light. Good people have dark. This may be hard but it is the right choice and it will protect me and Professor Umbridge."

"Go from here to Gryffindor tower. Ask for Hermione Granger. She'll cry when you ask her but I think she will understand. I think she will do it and understand it is for the best. Ask her to send an Owl to Viktor Krum. Have her tell him it is important that I transfer to Durmstrang at once. Professor this must be done."

Tears were in both Harry's and Snape's eyes.

"I cannot disagree with your decision," said Snape. "You may be a wiser wizard than I thought. You sleep and I will do it."

Snape left the Hospital Wing, went to a remote part of the Castle and wept bitterly. He sent word back by Blaise that he was ill and the rest of the day's Potions classes would be cancelled. He got himself calmed down and went to his office.

He did his best to calm down. He had agreed with Umbridge at first but had become disgusted with her. He'd kept that to himself. He napped a while.

-OOOOO-

Snape decided he'd fare better at Gryffindor Tower if he went in the early evening. He made his way up and as an administrator was allowed in without a password. He stepped into the commons room. Ginny was hostile.

"Why are you here, Professor Snape? Where's Harry, being tortured by Umbridge again? You're hiding something. Hermione has tought me how to read facial expressions. All the Occlumency in the wizarding world won't hide them!" Ginny raised her wand and began to tremble in anger. "Tell me Professor Snape or I swear I'll Cruciate you!"

"Ginny, no!" cried Hermione. "Stop this at once!"

"Get him out then!" yelled Ginny. "He upsets me because he's mean to Harry!"

"I'm here on Potter's request!" said Snape. "Miss Granger it is you I need to see."

"Let's sit down and talk!" said Hermione. "Ginny has had a terrible day. She's worried Umbridge is torturing Harry again!"

"Again?" asked Snape. "Granger, please explain!"

"You don't know about the blood quill torture that's been going on around here? I don't need Legilimency to know you are hiding things. It's written all over your face! Most wizards who can read faces are Muggle-born or have been around Muggles. Your feelings are written on your face. Occlumency cannot hide that but since wizards primarily use Legilimency they don't look at facial expressions. Voldemort is a total idiot about this and may he remain so."

"What do you see, Granger?" asked Snape.

"You're in a lot of pain, mental pain, not physical. You have been deeply hurt several times. I'd say something has hurt you recently, like today," said Hermione.

"Can I say you are correct and leave the details out?" asked Snape.

"You may!" said Hermione. "You're about to make a request that will make me cry. Go ahead. I've got a box of tissue paper."

"Granger, write Viktor Krum. Tell him that Potter needs to transfer to Durmstrang for the rest of the year. He cannot stay here. He'll end up in Azkaban if he does. This request originated with him not me."

Hermione reached for her box of tissues and sobbed. Snape needed one too.

"I knew this would happen, as did Dumbledore. I will write the letter. Viktor has wondered himself when it would come to this. Dumbledore spoke with him about it during the summer. I'm sure Viktor will open Durmstrang for Harry," said Hermione. "I'm sure glad we got to know them for what they truly are and that there is another school Harry can attend. I'll miss him as will most of Hogwarts."

"Hermione, what is this about torture? All the teachers could go to Azkaban if it is going on!" said Snape.

"Professor early in the year, Umbridge and Harry disagreed about the death of Cedric Diggory and whether Lord Voldemort exists."

"Granger do not use that name! It may be tabooed. A taboo is not a no-no, it is a spell that can be applied to a word to break all protective enchantments and draw Death Eater or Aurors right to you! Do you understand?" said Snape severely.

"Umbridge had Harry write '_I must not tell lies' _with a Blood Quill until it became a permanent scar," said Hermione. "She had the Army do it when we were caught. We only had to do it for one afternoon. She has done it to more and more students! I have had my father use my owl to send complaints to Fudge about what has gone on here. Fudge replied so we know he is getting them. First Fudge told him it was none of his business. Then he got abusive. In the last replay he threatened to throw dad into Azkaban! I went into Duftown and phoned my dad. I told him to use the owl to send the reply and my father's demands straight to the Muggle Prime Minister."

"What happened?" asked Snape.

"We got word back from the British Secret Service, "said Hermione. "The Prime Minister has the power to arrest the Minister of Magic. He called Fudge to his office showed him my father's demands and his threatening letter. He was told to honor my fathers demands or be thrown into a military stockade. He was told the demands were not negotiable. Then his was abruptly dismissed."

"Umbridge is not allowed to use any more torture. She and her Inquisitorial Squad are banned from Gryffindor Tower, from Ravenclaw Tower and from Hufflepuff. Umbridge is not allowed to approach or come near me except on official prefect business."

"Call Ron and Ginny!" ordered Snape.

Ron and Ginny were called and informed of what was going to happen. Ginny really cried. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey came in.

"Severus why are you here?" asked McGonagall. "I'm not saying said Snape, not now."

"Anyone want to tell me what this is all about?"

"Later!" said Hermione.

"Where's Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Safe!" said Snape.

"You've all been crying. Would you like some lemon drops? These are laced with a very mild cheering Potion. Madame Pomphry has prescribed them for every one. I know its been an awful year. Umbridge will not be back next year. She finishes this year and packs up. She'll be back in London."

"She belongs in Azkaban! Right next to Bellatrix Le Strange!" said Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, for now don't take that opinion out of Gryffindor Tower!" warned McGonagall.

The next morning Harry Potter came to breakfast and seemed in good Spirits. The next few days passed away quietly.


	3. A Letter from Durmstrang

A Letter From Durmstrang

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or belong to J K Rowling

(A/N) In this somewhat AU story Durmstrang is a joint national school of Bulgaria and Germany and is also an international wizarding school. There are wizards from all over the world at Durmstrang. As Bulgaria and Germany have repealed their blood status laws, any magical child may be enrolled at Durmstrang. As suggested in GoF it is not so dark as many believe. I have their "dark arts" being learning to throw the Imperious Curse and then the Cruiciatus Curse.

A few days later a letter to Harry came with a large brown Durmstrang owl. The Owl dropped it at breakfast.

"Dear Mr. Potter!

(A/N) In many languages a letter opens with and exclamation point and not a comma. German uses this format.

We will be happy to accommodate you at Durmstrang.

I want to apologize for my bad conduct inside the maze at the Triwizard Tournament last year. After I was pulled out of the maze (Thank you for putting up the red sparks for me and Fleur.) I told Professor Dumbledore everything and joined the Order of the Phoenix. I feel bad about what happened inside the maze and I am ashamed I did not throw the Imperious Curse which I learned to do at Durmstrang.

I'm a big man but I cried for a few minutes. Dumbledore told me it was okay to cry about it. I asked him to get you and Cedric out. I feared for your lives. Fudge refused and in forty-five minutes you came out with Cedric. Cedric was Dead.

We talked again. Dumbledore said you might need to come to Durmstrang. I already have Cedric's younger brother and two boys that ran away from Ravenclaw. One came in October and the other after Christmas. Hermione's letter was no surprize. I knew it would come. It was when, not if. I made plans for you before I even left Hogwarts.

I want to tell you a little about my former Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff. He was a sincere reformed Death Eater. He helped with the magical education of wizards from Russia when the Russian Ministry of Magic closed the Russian Academy of Magic for the safety of the young Russian wizards and sent them abroad. His time at Azkaban hardened him and he did not entirely overcome it. Your name coming out of the Goblet didn't help. He is dead now, murdered for refusing to return to the Death Eaters.

The Bulgarian and German Ministries of Magic run the school. I, Viktor Krum, was appointed Highmaster (Headmaster), in spite of my youth, when Professor Igor Karkaroff was killed.

When Hermione's Owl came I immediately when before the Bulgarian and German Ministries of Magic. Each of them has granted you asylum as an abused Underage wizard.

Bring one thousand galleons if you can. It will take care of things and we'll put the rest in the school safe for you. If you cannot bring it we have funds to take care of you.

Send me a return owl and I'll get you in the Durmstrang Sub in two days.

Viktor Krum

Highmaster

Durmstrang Institute, Bulgaria

enclosures"

Harry examined his packet and found four letters. One was in Bulgarian. Another was in German. The other two were in English. There was a letter in English from the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic.

"In the Ministry of Magic for Bulgaria

We, having examined evidences, have found that Harry James Potter is an abused Underage wizard in that:

1. Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior used Dark Magic to take away the lives of Potter's parents and attempted to take his life.

2. That the Muggle relatives entrusted with his care were neglectful and abusive and have allowed their son not only to abuse him but become a street bully injuring other Muggle children. That Petunia Dursley, having a Muggle-born sister knew better.

3. That at Hogwarts many students are abusive toward Harry. Two of the staff, Severus Snape and Delores Jane Umbridge have been abusive.

4. That Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley were attacked by Dementors and Harry was held criminally guilty by the British Ministry of Magic for using the Patronus Charm. That he was legally cleared is true but the trial should never have been convened. We see it as trying to take Harry's life at Azkaban.

5. That Delores Jane Umbridge has mercilessly persecuted young Potter and tortured him, causing a permanent scar on his hand.

Therefore said Potter shall enjoy asylum and sanctuary all of his life in our nation free to come and go as he pleases, this by International Wizarding Law.

This is under the International Abused Underaged Wizard Treaty of 1985.

cc:

Delores Jane Umbridge

Gringotts Bank

Vernon and Petunia Dursley

Severus Snape

Minerva McGonagall

Cornelius Fudge

British Magical Law Enforcement

British Muggle Prime Minister"

The other letter, from the German Ministry of Magic said the same thing.

"Give me that!" demanded Umbridge.

Several Gryffindors drew their wands.

"Professor you are breaking International Wizarding Law. We will Hex you if you do not back down!" said Hermione.

"How dare you!" screamed Umbridge.

"Do you want Minister Fudge thrown into a Muggle military stockade. Step away from us or the Muggle Prime Minister will arrest Cornelius Fudge."

"Delores!" yelled Fudge, "your office now!"

"You young people put away the weapons of war. I will talk to Professor Umbridge!" ordered Fudge.

Everyone put away their wands. As they walked away Fudge handed Umbridge an envelope. They went inside the office and Fudge closed the door.

"I will not be seem as a tyrant! That's how I look to the Muggle Prime Minister. He is being threatened with breach of confidence proceedings! You may not know it but he can arrest me. He'd have you in a military stockade if he knew what you have done!" yelled Fudge. "By order of myself, you will do the following. You will stay away from the Granger girl. Her father is ready to kill me with his bare hands. You will stay out of Gryffindor Tower. You will stay out of Ravenclaw Tower. You will stay out of Hufflepuff. The Inquisitorial Squad will stay out of those places. Read your letter. It's magically binding. I have other things to do so I will bid you goodbye. Oh, one more thing. The Potter boy is going to another school of magic abroad. You are not to interfere."

Fudge walked away. On his way out of the Castle he handed Severus Snape an envelope. Both envelopes contained the same material as Harry's letter from the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic.

Harry finished his breakfast and went to Professor McGonagall's office. She was crying. "We failed you Potter. I understand your anger and wanting to leave."

"You did not fail me. If you had, I'd be in Azkaban," said Harry.

Professor Snape came in. "Before you take your leave of us look at me. You have eyes like someone I loved who is gone. Now Potter lay off an the rule breaking. Study extra hard and when things settle down come here at least to visit. I've done Cheering Charms everywhere."

Harry smiled. Snape took his leave.

"Potter let's do your transfer as a foreign exchange," said Professor McGonagall. "That way you can finish your education at Durmstrang or come back here."

(A/N): In this sort of AU the magical schools have a few foreign exchange students.

"Alright," said Harry. "Sorry I hurt you."

"Potter what you are doing is a brave kind, thing. She doesn't deserve it," said Professor McGonagall. "Snape told me in confidence you went after Umbridge the other day. I fear greatly that some student will kill her before this mess is over."

"Perhaps Fudge will take her away once I'm gone. He's rid of Dumbledore and now he'll be rid of me," said Harry. "She is not happy here."

Harry went to Gryffindor Tower and started to pack. Then he was summoned back to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Viktor Krum was just here. He visited your Aunt and Uncle and you are welcome to stay with them until he can pick you up. Hermione's Dad will drive you to pick up point the by the ocean, " said Professor McGonagall. "After you were taken away last summer something happened to Dudley. They are anxious for their son and trust you more than us. I know you don't like them a lot but help them."

Harry thought this might be an opportunity. He finished packing and his friends helped him load out to the Boar Gate. He summoned the Knight bus and went to Gringotts where the Goblins had his thousand galleons waiting in a nice carry bag.

He again summoned the Knight Bus. "Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"What's you leavin' school for?" asked Stan.

"I'm going to school abroad for the rest of this year," said Harry.

"I never seen so many people on the bus leaving 'Ogwarts. There's a bad woman from the Ministry. Some say she's a Death Eater!"

"Bad as!" said Harry. "Where do they go?"

"Mostly St. Mungo's," said Stan. "Some though, I can tell ain't never comin' back, right Ern?"

Ernie nodded in agreement.


	4. Return to 4 Privet Drive

Return to 4 Privet Drive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or belong to J K Rowling

(A/N) In this fic the Dursleys are a shade nicer than Jo's Dursleys. Both Delores Umbridge and Luna Lovegood have very powerful Legilimency. They can cause people hundreds of miles away to dream. Umbridge uses her power to hurt. Luna uses hers to heal. Though their power is strong, Voldemort's is stronger. Both of them keep their Legilimency a secret.

Harry got off at his Uncle's Home. He did not know what to expect. He knocked on the door.

"Good afternoon," said Aunt Petunia. "Come in. Viktor was here and explained everything. You'll be here overnight and then a Mr. Granger will pick you up tomorrow afternoon."

"Is Mr. Granger one of your kind or our kind?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"Mr. Granger is one of your kind but he has a daughter at school who is one of my kind."

"Poor thing!" said Aunt Petunia.

"She is one of the happiest and smartest of either kind. She has brown bushy hair and she's like the sister I never had," said Harry.

"I think I've seen her at King's Cross," said Vernon.

"You probably have. We usually travel together with the red-headed boys," said Harry.

"That awful Fred and George?" said Vernon.

"Fred and George are only two of six brothers," said Harry. "They got into bad trouble for what they did and they deserved it. Their dad wants to be nice to your kind and so do a lot of us."

Petunia and Vernon were quiet a few minutes.

"There is something you wish to ask me," said Harry. "Something happened to Dudley. Professor McGonagall asked me to answer your questions. I think it has something to do with the Dementor attack. You feel a little more comfortable with me than the others of my kind. I can have a listening ear and I know how to keep quiet."

"We don't deserve it after our conduct last summer." said Aunt Petunia. "It started a few weeks after you were removed from the house. Dudley began to have nightmares about Dementors and a woman in a pink dress."

"Dudley's sanity is at stake. Go ahead." said Harry.

"Dudley would be lying in bed and would see a Dementor," Aunt Petunia continued, "He would then see your wand, pick it up and say '_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_' like you did and a Patronus appeared in the form of an elephant and get rid of the Dementor. Then a woman would appear in a pink dress and say 'Naughty children must be punished!' She would point her wand at Dudley and say _'CRUCIO!' _Dudley suffered terrible pain and woke up screaming."

"Professor Umbridge is using Dark Magic to send the Cruciatus Curse to Dudley in his sleep. I wish you'd have told us! Is it still happening?" asked Harry.

"It has been stopped by a treatment at the Hospital for your kind," said Petunia. "Vernon did not approve but it worked. After you left one of your Aurors sat down with Dudley. I was afraid she was going to arrest him at first, but she assured me Dudley was not in trouble with your kind. Dudley was scared, himself She reassured Dudley but warned him to break up a gang that was beating up ten-year olds. It was a woman with a pleasant voice but freaky hair that kept changing color."

"That was Nymphadora Tonks!" said Harry. "She arrests dark wizards and especially Death Eaters. However she has other duties and some are toward the safety of Muggles. Dudley had been attacked by creatures from our world. It is her duty to make sure Dudley is alright. One thing, call her Tonks, not Nymphadora, unless you want to see her hair turn flaming red. Tonks is very kindly and quite pretty but too old for me. Tonks is a Metamorphagus and can take all sorts of forms. It is a very rare but useful gift and a good one for her job."

"When Dudley and Tonks talked, was Dudley having nightmares?" asked Harry.

"Those came later and he wanted to talk to her. Vernon wouldn't let him?" said Petunia.

"What else, if anything happened?" asked Harry.

"Much!" said Petunia. "We were all really scared. Then the dreams changed and Professor Dumbledore was in them. Dudley would see the Dementor and reach for your wand. Then Professor Dumbledore appeared and told Dudley to set the wand down. He got rid of the Dementor. Dudley was so relieved."

"There's a lot more!" said Petunia, "The dream changed again. There was a platinum blond girl in your school's robes with others wearing your school's robes, all your kind. She would tell Dudley that she and her friends were your friends . She would tell Dudley that they were protecting him for you and to lay back and sleep. She was very sweet to him and he'd sleep like a baby."

"Luna Lovegood was using a counter spell. She has been very kind to me in a year that has been a hell on earth," said Harry. "She has believed me when others have doubted me. We are very close friends. "Professor Dumbledore says it is our duty to see that Muggle kind (please don't take offence to that word) do not suffer because of us. It is a crime to hurt a Muggle. If magic is used there will be Azkaban time."

"Those of us of good will are concerned for your safety as well as their own. Professor Dumbledore and Arthur Weasley are especially concerned. Tonks thinks you home is beautiful by the way."

"This may come as shock to you boy, but Minister Fudge and I are golfing buddies," said Uncle Vernon. "Sometime he just needs to get away and we have fun golfing together. We became friends when he and some other wizards got your Aunt Marge down. It's been kind of fun. He told me about putting you on trial. If they had found you guilty he was going to give you a week in Ministry holding and send you off to school. He honestly believed you'd done that spell for fun. His jaw dropped after he talked to Dudley last Saturday. Harry I know he's really scared. You see, Harry most wizards do not understand about the emotions in a face. I think he'll drop by. Be nice to him. You don't have to give him any commitments, just refuse politely."

"Has he ever told you what Legilimency is?" asked Harry.

"It's sort like telepathy," said Vernon.

"Yes," said Harry, "and Occlumency is the reverse. It blocks Legilimency."

"Voldemort is extremely excellent at Legilimency. I can only do it a little," said Harry. "Luna Lovegood, at school, helped Dudley through that awful ordeal."

"It seems both she and Professor Umbridge are very capable of Legilimency. Umbridge is the reason I'm leaving. Luna is part of why I'm still sane." said Harry.

"There's more to Dudley's story," said Aunt Petunia. "We held him out of school for a month. Then we thought it would be okay. When he went back to Smeltings he had terrible dreams with Lord Voldemort in them. He'd ask where you were, accuse Dudley of lying and torture him. We brought him home and the dreams reverted to the Luna dreams. Mrs. Figg then explained about being a Squib and said she was in contact with Dumbledore. She asked Dudley to draw pictures of the images and people in the dreams. After making photocopies she took the pictures to Dumbledore. She can't find him now.

"Don't tell any of this to Minister Fudge!" said Harry. "Stay his friend. That could be helpful to all of us later and I think he'll be less scared. Do you have those photocopies."

Aunt Petunia produced the photocopies. Harry examined them.

"That is the way a Dementor looks!" said Harry. "That is Delores Umbridge. Don't let her into your home. That is Luna, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Cho Chang and the others of our special little group. I instructed them. Do not say anything to Minister Fudge. He's scared enough."

Just before Christmas Dudley went into London on Buses and found Tonks," said Petunia. "He told her about the dreams and asked if she could do a spell so he could go back to school. She said it would be best to let a wizarding Healer do it. She took him to St. Mungo's and they did something and it stopped dead. Vernon was irritated but he soon calmed down. We are glad it worked."

I want to talk to Dudley said Harry. Right now I could us a catnap.

"Fix yourself a sandwich first," said Aunt Petunia.


	5. The Minister Calls -- Travel

The Minister Calls - Travel to Durmstrang

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J K Rowling.

Harry made himself a sandwich, ate it then he went to his room for a nap. It had been a big day and he was tired. After about three hours of sleep he sat up. Just then Uncle Vernon came up. "Harry the Minister wants to see you."

Harry climbed down the stairs and sat down in the living room.

"Good evening, Harry," said Fudge. "I understand you are going to Durmstrang. I can't force anything on you with the Bulgarian and German asylum but I'd like to invite you back. I'll clear your record and reinstate you to play Quidditch."

"It is a kind offer but there is so much has happened I think going away for a term would be best for all. Perhaps I could take a rain check on it in September."

"I've got a lot of upset students and I got two howlers from parents today. After school is out I'm pulling Umbridge. I made that decision a few days ago," said Fudge. "She didn't take it well but she isn't happy there. She was all excited when she went but the rebellions have worn her down. I intend to get a proper headmaster, not a Dumbledore but not an Umbridge either."

"Let me look it over in the fall and if I like what I see I'll come back. Tell my friends I will always be their friend." said Harry.

"It's a kind of adventure isn't it Harry?" asked Fudge. "Stay by the rules and Owl me when you get to Durmstrang. There is a younger Diggory boy sent their by his dad because like you he disagrees about how Cedric died. There are also two Ravenclaw boys who ran away, one in October and the other after Christmas. Let me know if they are okay."

"I will do that," said Harry.

Fudge and Harry shock hands. Then Fudge stepped outside and Disapparated.

"Take a look at this boy!" exclaimed Vernon. A newscast of the Azkaban escapees was on the television.

"... Similar to two years ago, ten High Security Prisoners escaped a special prison for deranged killers. The escape is believed to have been engineered by notorious mass murder, Sirius Black, who is still at large after having escaped two years earlier. Among the escapees is Bellatrix Le Strange, a cousin to Black, imprisoned for torturing a man and his wife to madness. Also escaping is Rodolphus Le Strange, Antonin Dolohov..."

"Are they your kind, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"They are!" said Harry. "If you see one of them call the number and Aurors will be sent after them. Don't try to take them yourself. When you call the number my kind doesn't exist don't say anything about Azkaban. "

"What you plans, boy," asked Uncle Vernon.

"Tomorrow morning I'll visit the hospital for my kind. Tomorrow afternoon Mr. Granger will take me to go to the school abroad. You'll see me on June thirtieth and I'll leave here around August first. You'll only have me two more summers. We are of age at seventeen although you'll hear us use the term Overage."

The next morning Harry went to St. Mungo's and visited Healer Pye. He discussed Dudley's case in confidence. Dudley had been given potions and spells to set up perpetual Occlumency. This blocked out further attacks with Legilimency. Dudley was protected for a year or so and the spell could be renewed as long as necessary.

"The potion is made from the venom of a magical snake known as the Purple Mamba," said Pye. "The raw venom shuts down the brain but it can be resolved into components with various effects. The Occlumency Potion is very new. You could probably use it yourself. I know what happened at Christmas."

Harry knew the treatment would be less effective on him because of his direct contact with Voldemort but he decided to try it anyway.

"I've had a lot of Hogwarts students in here including people on the Inquisitorial Squad. Hermione and Ginny came on the Knight Bus one evening. Ginny was crying because Umbridge was torturing you. Let me see that hand. I'm afraid that curse scar is there for good. Harry, while you're at Durmstrang forget Britain and enjoy your self. You're shouldering too much mental strain.."

Harry went back to Four Privet Drive and told the Dursleys about the treatment done to Dudley. He decided to leave the Purple Mamba out even though he knew Muggles sometimes used snake venoms in medicine. Hermione had told him that they'd gotten antivenom from wizards. The memory of the Muggle inventor had been modified so he thought it was his creation.

When Harry got back he called Smeltings and asked that Dudley come to the phone. In a few minute he and Dudley talked briefly.

"How are you big D?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine thanks to Tonks but why are you away from school?" asked Dudley.

"I'm going to another school for people like me. It's in Bulgaria. I'm a foreign exchange student. I'll be back to Kings Cross on June thirtieth." said Harry.

Mr. Granger drove up. He talked briefly with the Dursleys and took Harry to the pick up point.

(A/N) In my fanfics Muggles can send Owls if they use and an owl introduced to them by a wizard. They can also send a letter or note with an owl that has just delivered them a message.

As Harry and Mr. Granger drove he spoke to Harry, "Our meetings have been brief but Hermione has told me a lot about you and Ron. We've met Ron and he is sort of shy. For years Ron was scared to let Hermione hug him but you weren't. Now Ron's becoming a man. She likes him. You're like the brother she never had. We weren't able to have any more children. We would have like so much to have given Hermione a brother. You became that brother, Harry."

"You like that little Ginny. We like her too. Before Hermione came to school she spent a month with the Weasleys. She and Ginny had a run-in with the Malfoy Family."

(A/N) This will be another Fanfic: _Hermione's Beginning_

"Hermione has never told me about it," explained Harry. "I know Hermione well enough to know she would tend to spend a little time with a Magical family before going off with wizarding kind."

"Did Hermione tell you I sent an Owl to the Muggle Prime Minister about Umbridge?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Hermione told me about it. She said the Muggle Prime Minister has the power to arrest the Minister of Magic," said Harry. "I was told that he said he would arrest Fudge unless he met your demand to keep Umbridge away from Gryffindor tower, Ravenclaw tower and Hufflepuff. It also applies to that accursed Inquisitorial Squad."

"She did tell you!" said Mr. Granger.

Mr. Granger was now driving on a remote part of the coast.

"This is our spot. Viktor and I talked yesterday," said Mr. Granger. "You are to wait for red sparks and then send up red and green."

Shortly the red sparks appeared.

"_Periculum!_" cried Harry as he sent up red and green sparks with his wand.

The Durmstrang Sub surfaced. Out came two husky Bulgarian Aurors and led Harry to the Sub. Several Durmstrang youth picked up Harry's trunk and loaded it. One of the Bulgarian Aurors stayed with Mr. Granger and rode home with him.

"I am to make sure you have no trouble with the Ministry of Magic or the Muggle authorities. When I'm sure you are in no trouble I have a Portkey to go home. It is my clipboard," said the Bulgarian."

Mrs. Granger said the Auror had to have some supper before he left. The three of them had supper. Then he used his Portkey to return to Bulgaria.

When Harry was settled in Viktor sat down with him. "Dumbledore has asylum with us and Germany and Bulgaria as long as he needs it. He would like you to take Defense Against the Dark Arts. Contrary to popular belief we do not teach Dark Arts. However we do teach breaking the Imperious Curse and then breaking the Cruciatus Curse. However student are never to practice this without a teacher present. You can practice defensive and dueling spells without a teacher. We do not touch on the Killing Curse for obvious reasons."

"Now let's try potions with someone other than professor Snape. Charms. Transfiguration really needs work are these okay?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I can perform the Patronus Charm. I had to learn it to survive. There were Dementors all over school."

"Yes," said Viktor, "Hermione told me about your stag Patronus! I also know you taught a number of students to perform that Charm, many younger than yourself. Some of my students are having trouble with it. You may like to help them. You seem to have a talent for teaching that spell."

"Everyone takes Bulgarian or German. You already understand German so I will enroll you in Bulgarian."

Harry settled into his bunk and rested. He fell asleep. The next morning at sunrise the ship arrived. He climbed out. The sunrise was spectacular. The Dursleys, Voldemort, Draco, and Umbridge were far away. That was okay with Harry. A new adventure would begin.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were a long ways away. Ginny would have the most difficulty with this. Hermione had promised to look after Ginny.

Harry climbed down from the sub. The sunrise was spectacular as was the snowscape. House Elves in uniforms and warm coats were working on the walkways to get the ice off them. They looked happy. Hermione would have loved this.


	6. Settling in and Runaways

Settling In and Runaways

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Durmstrang. They belong to J K Rowling

(A/N) Jo only described Durmstrang as somewhere few FanFics describe it or ever mention it. My Durmstrang is in northern Europe near water so the sub can land there. It has a Castle, smaller than Hogwarts, and surrounding buildings that were added later as the enrollment grew. Houses are by spoken or studied language and classes are available in many languages.

-OOOOO-

Harry was led to his new residence, English House. His trunk was carried in and set beside his bed.

"Your school books are on the shelf. If you don't see it look inside your trunk. In some cases the book is the same as the Hogwarts book," said Viktor. "It is time for breakfast. We have some delicious eggs and sausages or whatever you like. Then you have potions. after that you have a free period. Let me have your galleons and I'll take care of your costs. Take out fifty galleons. After potions, during your free period, go to the student store for a better coat. They will accept British galleons"

Harry ate eggs and sausages. The house elves wore cute little uniforms and got Harry anything he wanted. Having been fed he was ready to go.

-OOOOO-

The potions classroom was cheery and was taught by a German potions master who spoke American English. On the wall hung a Muggle periodic table.

"Welcome to Potions, Mr. Potter, and welcome to Durmstrang. You are wondering why a Muggle Periodic Table is on the wall. Everything is a chemical, Mr. Potter. Your wand is a complex mixture of chemicals. Your caldron is a chemical. So is everything else that is. Potions is in reality chemistry. Many potions do not require the use of magic. Muggles can make these potions. They make many of them, calling them solutions, elixirs, tinctures, tonics and so forth."

"Other potions are magical. The laws of magic are natural laws and the Muggle laws of science are a subset of them. Magic is a form of energy that creates lines of force that conduct electricity. At Hogwarts the magical flux is so strong that everything that requires much voltage at all goes haywire. Flashlights and calculators will work if they use nine volts or less. I tested this out when I was there."

"Today we will make a potion to develop wizarding photographs so they move. The instructions are on page 455 of your potions book. All of the ingredients are here. You may begin."

Later on Harry's potion got an outstanding. Pictures were taken, developed and came out moving. The teacher was happy and Harry had several moving pictures that he got to keep.

-OOOOO-

After potions he went to the student store where a beautiful blond girl help him choose a warm coat. She was in his potions class and had led him to the store. She went to work. He shopped for a coat.

"You are _Heir_ (Mr.) Potter, _jah_ (yah)" she asked. "Forgive me, I tend to say some German words when I am speaking English."

"I can speak German" said Harry. "I studied a little of it back when I was in Muggle school. I do not know why I can speak it as well as I can. It seems like I could always do it."

Harry and the girl chatted a little in German. He found out she was Muggle-born, that she came from Germany and liked school. She wanted to speak clear English and asked Harry to help her.

"My name is Hilda," she said. "Harry are you Muggle born?"

"No but my mother was," said Harry. "My parents went both killed when I was fifteen months old by Lord Voldemort."

"How awful!" said Hilda. "So who brought you up?"

"My Muggle Aunt is not very kind. She is cold. Her husband, who is related to me only by marriage, is awful. My cousin. I'm afraid could end up in a Muggle prison. Last summer he and some other boys were going around beating up ten-year olds."

"We were attacked by two Dementors. We'd had Dementors around school earlier and they would not leave me alone. Professor Lupin taught me the Patronus Charm and I used it to sent a whole flock of Dementors away. I got in trouble for using it on myself and my Muggle cousin. I wasn't going to lay down and die. What was I supposed to do?"

"Harry, listen to me!" said Hilda. "You didn't do anything bad. I can't say the same for your Minister of Magic. I think he's a poor Minister of Magic."

"He is frightened, Hilda," said Harry. "Fear can make people do terrible things. Fudge isn't really bad. He is really scared."

"He's hiding with his head under the sand. Highmaster Krum is in the Order of the Phoenix. He watching for any sign of Voldemort or his Death Eaters. We've had our own horrors with Grindelwald. We understand what Britain is going through."

"Hilda, was Voldemort involved with Grindelwald?"

"I believe he was!" said Hilda. "Now Grindelwald is in Nurremgard Prison where he belongs. Your Dumbledore defeated him and took his wand. Dumbledore's a great man. Worldwide he has helped Muggle-borns. It's too bad Fudge does not trust him."

"Harry can we have dinner together and talk when I'm not working?"

"Sure!" said Harry.

-OOOOO-

The walk back to English House was warm thanks to Harry's new coat. Harry put his jacket from Hogwarts away and rested before lunch. Viktor visited him.

"Harry, everything is paid for and there was eight hundred galleons left," said Viktor Krum. "That was placed in the school safe for you to pick up as you leave. Professor Dumbledore is alive and well in Germany. He's a national hero here as he defeated Gellert Grindelwald."

"We believe, but cannot prove, that Grindelwald was involved with World War II dictators. We suspect, but cannot prove, that Voldemort was involved these dictators and may have done summer internships with them while he was at Hogwarts. Several German and Bulgarian dark wizards with full knowledge of the United States, France and Great Britain, were sent to Azkaban and died there."

"This thing is top-secret with the Muggle governments and are not well-known among wizards. You must never tell this to any Muggle. I'm telling you because it seems you are the only wizard who can kill Voldemort. Harry if you do get that opportunity do kill him. He's killed thousands and wants to keep adding to the list."

Harry sat in his room. Voldemort spoke Parseltongue. So did Harry. He spoke German. So did Harry. Harry laid back on his bed and fell asleep. He dreamt he linked wands with Voldemort but they spoke German as they dueled. Suddenly the Diggory boy woke Harry.

"Harry," he said. "you were dueling with Voldemort in German! I'm Cedric's brother, Joseph. There is a Hufflepuff banner by my bed and you have a Gryffindor banner. The two Ravenclaw boys have Ravenclaw banners."

"Dad sent me here because he dislikes the account of Cedric's death."

"How are you?" asked Harry. "I promised Minister Fudge the other night I would Owl him when I got here and tell him if I was okay and if you and the Ravenclaw boys are okay. You are better off here than at home now. It's safer. You are not missing anything at Hogwarts."

"I'm okay," said Diggory. "The Ravenclaw boys are okay but they'd like to murder Fudge and Umbridge. Umbridge tortured them for saying Cedric was murdered. They are both angry. She made them write lines with a Blood Quill. They ran away and their parents sent them here. Umbridge is Owling them and demanding they return and accept punishment. The other night they were real upset because they got and Owl from her saying their punishment would be a year at Azkaban with the Dementors unless they came back."

Harry's face went white. He had to talk to the boys and then send Fudge and unpleasant Owl. First, though, it was supper.

-OOOOO-

Harry went to supper with young Joseph Diggory. When the Ravenclaw boys saw Harry, they ran over to him and sat down by him and the younger Diggory boy. Harry showed him his 'I must not tell lies scar and asked to see their hands.

"You're not scarred but that does not prove you did not have sessions with Blood Quills. Mr. Diggory says you both ran away after being tortured with Blood Quills," said Harry. "How long were you tortured."

"On session," said one boy. "The next day I ran away on the Knight Bus."

"Umbridge wanted to keep me over Christmas holidays and torture me every night," said the other, "but I managed to get on the Hogwarts Express and go home. When I got off at Kings Cross an Auror tried to stop me but I ran to my dad. He is a Secret Service Agent. He told the Auror to leave me alone or he'd shoot him. When the Auror persisted dad did shoot him in the foot. I took the Auror's wand. Dad showed his Secret Service badge and we were all let go. We're both second year and both Muggle-born. We stick together because of my dad."

"Do you know the name of the Auror?" asked Harry.

"Yaxley," said the boy.

Harry knew Yaxley was suspected of being a Death Eater by the Order of the Phoenix. He figured Yaxley had been picked up and taken to a Muggle Hospital by Muggle Police and somehow transferred to St. Mungo's for bone regrowth.

How was he going to write his Owl to Fudge. He had given his word and Harry kept his word about most things. He felt okay about himself and Joseph Diggory but what was he to say about the Ravenclaw boys. He could gloss over the nastier aspects of their departure and say they seemed okay or tell the whole truth and hopefully get the blood quills taken away from Umbridge. He decided to begin his letter and then ask Viktor what to put and what to leave out.

Harry began the letter that night with the account of himself and Joseph Diggory.

The next morning he was at Viktor Krum's office.

"Harry, the whole truth is better than lies or part of it. Fudge has the right to know what happened. You and the boys are safe regardless of what happens," said Viktor.

-OOOOO-

That night Harry finished the letter

"Dear Minister Fudge,

I arrived here safely and am enrolled in my classes. Joseph Diggory is doing well and is happy. Durmstrang is not a bunch of monsters. It has been unfairly accused of teaching dark Magic. What is really taught in our Defense Against the Dark Arts is curse throwing. Students first learn to throw the Imperious Curse. Then they, if they so wish, they learn to throw the Cruciatus Curse. I can already throw the Imperious Curse. I want to be able to throw the Cruciatus Curse as well. I have experienced that Curse and I know how bad it hurts. If I can throw it I will feel more self-confident.

I was not sure how to explain the story of the two Ravenclaw boys. Both tell me they left Hogwarts because they were tortured with Blood Quills, an unhappy experience I had, and now have a Curse scar on my hand to go with the one on my forehead.

The boys are both Muggle-born. The first one simply fled on the Knight bus. The second one was to be held over Christmas Holidays and tortured daily with Blood Quills. He got on the Hogwarts Express anyway. An Auror tried to stop him at Kings Cross. He ran to his father who is with the British Secret Service. The Auror persisted and his father shot the Auror in the foot. He gave the Auror's name as Yaxley. Because the boy's father is with the Secret Service, they were let go without questions.

I asked Viktor about it because I was sort of scarred to tell you about the Ravenclaw Boys. They were not exposed to the Blood Quills long enough to get Curse scars. You really should talk to Umbridge and take those Blood Quills away.

Harry James Potter"

Harry sent the letter away on a big brown Durmstrang Owl.

"Now I've done it he thought. I've burned my bridges!"

-OOOOO-

In a few days a letter came back with the owl. Harry was afraid to open it.

"Dear Harry,

I'm not at all surprized at your being blunt. I did not know anyone had been tortured. I took the Blood Quills away from Umbridge. As I think you know, I'm in a little trouble with the Muggle Prime Minister and Mr. Granger. You may not like your uncle but I can tell him anything. (By the way Potter, your uncle and I are a State Secret.)

Don't feel afraid to come to Hogwarts and do your OWLS. Umbridge will not be administering them. Special professors do that. Study hard and do keep the rules a little better than you have at Hogwarts.

I've got to go to a trial. It's a lot worse than yours. This witch has been levitating Muggle tills and taking money out of them and several Muggle cashiers have been sacked because of her. I'll probably have to give her an Azkaban sentence.

Arthur told me you were scared you were going to Azkaban. Even if you were guilty you didn't do anything that bad. You might have had to finish your schooling at Durmstrang or got a week or two in Ministry holding but you would have probably have simply been fined and sent on your way.

Happy studying,

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic for Great Britain"

Tears of happiness and relief ran down Harry's face. The Minister had taken a load of his mind and Harry cried for a minute feeling he'd been relieved and forgiven. He'd never cried because he was happy before. It was a strange new feeling.

After crying for a minute, Harry stuffed his letter from Fudge in his trunk to protect the secret Fudge had entrusted him with. He went on to class relieved and enjoyed his day at Durmstrang.


	7. Hilda

Hilda

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or belong to J K Rowling.

(A/N) I've been away on an extended holiday at my brother's. I could not publish on his computer. I was in the shop. I'm home again and this should be a good chapter. Hilda is going to get a strange Owl from Professor Umbridge. How did Umbridge know anything about Hilda?

-OOOOO-

The girl who had helped Harry out at the student store liked him and the two ended up dating. Hilda spoke imperfect English, excellent German and was learning Bulgarian well. She was amazed at how well Harry spoke German.

"How is it you speak German so well, Harry?" she asked.

"Do you understand how my parents died?" asked Harry. "Do you know I am a Parselmouth?"

"I know how they died," said Hilda. "Lord Voldemort first killed your father and then you mother. He then tried to kill you but old magic stopped him. He'd done too much murder in that house. His Curse backfired. According to the Muggle account much of your parents home was blown away. The Muggle authorities removed your parents bodies. Friends claimed the bodies and buried them in the Godric's Hollow Cemetary."

"I was removed before the authorities came into the house," said Harry. "Professor Dumbledore said a portion of Voldemort's powers were transferred to me. That's why I'm a Parselmouth. Apparently he also spoke German. This supports the idea that he was in collusion with our country's enemies during World War II. That's why he is so evil! He was doing summer internships with dark wizards. He did some memory modifications at the orphanage to make them think he spent his summers there. Hilda is this too much for you?"

"No, Harry, they were monsters, worse than Grindelwald!" said Hilda.

She took Harry's hand. "My family has worked to build a better sort of Germany. Sciences are studied and industry is encouraged. Much of my country is beautiful."

Hilda then gave Harry a tight hug.

"Harry, if you get the chance don't think twice. Kill Voldemort!" sniffed Hilda.

-OOOOO-

Potions at Durmstrang was a lot more fun than at Hogwarts. It was double fun because Hilda was in Harry's class. Harry enjoyed the chemistry part of it. In fact he was quite good at chemistry. On day they had a blank Periodic table to fill in. Harry got all of it other than interchanging two rare earth elements. Hilda used a J for the symbol for Iodine.

"Hilda, this class is in English," said the instructor. You have used the German Symbol for Iodine. Harry you swapped two rare earth elements. Still you two have the best quizes in the class."

Hilda burst out sobbing.

"Hilda we're friends," said Harry. "Something's wrong and it isn't that quiz. Professor we need to talk, away from the class!" said Harry.

They were excused. Hilda was shaking with sobs so as they left.

"Harry I got an awful Owl from your Professor Umbridge," said Hilda. "It scars me."

Hilda handed Harry a parchment. Harry unfolded it and was shocked by the wild assertions Professor Umbridge had made.

-OOOOO-

"From the Office Delores Jane Umbridge

High Inquisitor

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Great Britain

RE: Harry James Potter

Hilda you are dating a very dangerous psychotic wizard who has run away from Hogwarts after attempting to form and army to overthrow our wonderful Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Minister Fudge is seeking some badly needed educational reforms and has appointed me as High Inquisitor to reform Hogwarts.

The former Headmaster is a psychotic deranged criminal who belongs in our Azkaban Prison. If you find Dumbledore you must owl me directly. Your own Aurors are bewitched and are protecting him.

You must stop seeing this Potter or you might end up in Azkaban yourself. You should leave Durmstrang and come to Hogwarts. I need someone to help me keep my prefects in line.

Come to Hogwarts, now Hilda. I'll fix you up with a nice warm bed in Slytherin, position, power and money. Stay there and you'll end up poor or in Azkaban. We already have a warrant out for Viktor Krum.

-Delores Jane Umbridge"

-OOOOO-

"Hilda we have to show this to Viktor Krum!" said Harry. "There is nothing to be afraid of. "

In short time they were in Viktor's office. Viktor looked at the Owl.

"Hilda, Umbridge had no right to interfere in a foreign school of magic. Her jurisdiction is limited to her own nation. This letter is full of lies. I'll need to make some copies of this. One will be for the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic another for the German Ministry of Magic, one for the school. Harry, you Owl Minister Fudge and send a copy of this. Tell him this is to stop. Keep the original for your records and for evidence if Umbridge is tried."

"I think we should check to see if any other student has been Owled by Umbridge. I can check English House," said Harry. "I'll start will the Diggory boy and the two Ravenclaw Boys. I know the Ravenclaw boys have had threatening Owls."

-OOOOO-

Durmstrang had a Central Castle smaller than Hogwarts. As enrollment grew other buildings were built around the Castle. The more outer buildings had electricity. The Magical Flux was weak there making the use of electricity just as possible as in a Muggle home with a Muggle-born or other wizard there.

Viktor took Harry and Hilda to the reading room in these outer buildings. There was a Muggle photocopier in the reading room. Viktor made a number of copies and gave some to Hilda and Harry. He told them to do something they enjoyed for the rest of the day and prepare the owls in the evening.

-OOOOO-

Harry and Hilda went to the library. Hilda showed Harry a book on the history of Durmstrang. It was Foundered by Salazar Slytherin after he was forced to leave Hogwarts. Slytherin's magic became too dark for the local people and they escorted him to Romania. After that no one knew what became of Slytherin. The school he had founded became and excellent school of magic but accepted only pure-bloods sending the rest to Hogwarts. Over a century ago it was decided to admit half-bloods. In 1964 Muggle-borns were accepted and the school stopped recording blood-status.

When the school began to accept half-bloods enrollment swelled and other buildings were built around the castle. More had to be added when Muggle-borns were accepted. The school became international and even more buildings were constructed.

That evening Harry asked Joseph Diggory and the two Ravenclaw boys it they had received any owls from Delores Umbridge. They all had and the Diggory boy also had received one from Cornelius Fudge. They produced their owls. Fudge to the Diggory boy seemed harmless:

-OOOOO-

"Dear Joseph,

I'm writing you to tell you if you so wish you will always be welcome at Hogwarts, especially if you study hard. I was very grieved about the loss of your brother. I understand your father sending you abroad after that. However, any time you decide to come to Hogwarts you will find a home and friends. Have a happy year.

-Cornelius Fudge"

-OOOOO-

"Minister Fudge seems to have written you a kind letter but my advice is to stay here," said Harry, "at least until Umbridge is gone from Hogwarts."

Harry then looked at the Umbridge Letter.

-OOOOO-

"From the Office Delores Jane Umbridge

High Inquisitor

Hogwarts School

Great Britain,

Joseph Diggory,

I, Delores Jane Umbridge, am making vast sweeping reforms at Hogwarts. It's going to be a wonderful school. You should talk to your father about coming here, if not this year the next. There will be no more dangerous contests like the one that so tragically killed you brother. There are no punishments for having been at Durmstrang in your case as your father made that decision.

-Delores Jane Umbridge"

-OOOOO-

"This looks like the proverbial 'Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly'." said Harry. "It's a Muggle proverb. The spider invites the fly into the parlor, wraps it's web around the fly and eats it. If the fly ignores it and flies away it is safe."

"I don't want to scare you but Umbridge has been torturing students with Blood Quills. Look at my hand. She did that with Blood Quills. It was painful and a Healer told me it can not be removed."

"Hermione went to Professor McGonagall about it and Umbridge told her, in effect, to shut up or go to Azkaban. It is the only time I ever saw Professor McGonagall back down. That really scarred me."

"Do you Ravenclaw boys have anything from Umbridge?" asked Harry.

Both of them had letters telling them to come back and take their punishments or go to Azkaban.

"Boys only the Minister of Magic can send you to Azkaban. Your fathers would them tell the Muggle Prime Minister and he would arrest Fudge. He can to that. Fudge would have to order your release to get freed. However, boys, I would recommend you not to go home until Voldemort is dead," said Harry.

Harry took the letters and made copies and told everyone to keep the original that they may be needed for evidence in a trial.

He put a copies of all the letters in with an owl to Fudge.

-OOOOO-

"Dear Minister Fudge,

I pains me to have to send you another unpleasant owl. Inclosed are letters Umbridge sent to a number of British students and one German student. Your letter to the young Diggory boy is alright. Umbridge's letter to the Diggory boy seems okay. The rest are not as they contain threats of Azkaban sentences to Underage wizards. How Umbridge found I was dating a German girl I don't know. The German girl burst into tears in class and had to have the rest of the day off from class.

Viktor Krum says Umbridge is not to Owl any more Durmstrang students and that she has no jurisdiction here. I have to ask you to forbid her to send Owls to Durmstrang.

-Harry Potter"

-OOOOO-

Harry copied this letter and kept a copy for himself and slid another copy under Viktor Krum's door. The he sent his Owl with a big, swift, brown Durmstrang owl.


	8. Back in London

Back In London

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or belong to J K Rowling.

(A/N) I am using an Idea I read in another story about the Dementor's kiss.

-OOOOO-

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his office when Harry's Owl came. He had not authorized Umbridge to send the types of Owls she had sent so he was upset. He did not relish having to travel to Hogwarts and argue with her but he had no choice. As he prepared to leave another big owl flew in with a message from Viktor Krum. Fudge took the Owls with him and Disapparated to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds.

He walked up to the castle to Umbridge's classroom and ordered her to dismiss her class. They went up to her office and he laid the two Owls down on her desk and told her she must not send anymore Owls to Durmstrang. Umbridge, as expected, gave her usual arguments.

"Delores the matter is closed!" said Fudge. "I do not want to be put on trial before a foreign Ministry of Magic and you do not either unless you are insane. If you do it again I will have to remove you from Hogwarts and name Professor Snape as temporary Headmaster until I can find a suitable permanent Headmaster."

Fudge then excused himself and walked off the Grounds to Disapparate back to the Ministry of Magic.

-OOOOO-

Back at the Ministry of Magic Fudge found a summons from the Muggle Prime Minister. Now what was wrong? Fudge decided to get the visit with the Muggle Prime Minister over. He used the Ministry Floo to get to Ten Downing Street.

"Sit down, Minister Fudge," said the Muggle Prime Minister. "I keep having Owls complaining about Delores Umbridge. Most are from parents of Muggle-borns. Three from Hermione's dad. He's very displeased about the treatment of his daughter and her friends and in particular the treatment of Harry Potter. I understand Potter has left the country to get away from Umbridge. Some of the Owls are from half-blood families. Some are even from pure bloods. Not all the pure bloods are Arthur Weasley. Weasley has threatened to start a Breach of Confidence proceeding against me. If Granger gets the same idea I'll be in a lot of trouble. If I get into trouble I will arrest you. I want you to take the Umbridge woman out of Hogwarts, now."

"Umbridge will stay at Hogwarts until Granger and her friends tell me where the notorious mass murderer Sirius Black is. They are Underage and they cannot decide the guilt or innocence of another wizard. Sirius Black is a deranged killer! I want him back in Azkaban!" yelled Fudge.

"Take out your wand and lay it on my desk! NOW!" yelled the Prime Minister.

Fudge produced his wand and the Prime Minister put it into a drawer.

"Are you arresting me?" asked Fudge.

"Hopefully not!" said the Prime Minister, "but I wouldn't want you to have an accident with your wand. You're upset with me. I cannot duel like a wizard."

"I've had an Owl from a pure blood witch about Sirius Black. She claims the man had no trial and that he was treated badly at Azkaban. One of his tormentors was the Umbridge woman. She would come by on inspections and order the Dementors to give him special treatment." said the Prime Minister.

"He murdered twelve Muggles and one wizard. It addition he betrayed James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who!" snapped Fudge.

"How do you know the real traitor is not Petter Pettigrew?" asked the Prime Minister. "Peter Petegrew is alive and on Voldemort's order murdered Cedric Diggory! That's what Potter and his friends say."

"And you believe the words of Underage wizards over the Minister of Magic. You are questioning my authority. We do not allow that! I should arrest you!" snapped Fudge.

"You should reread the Crouch treaty of 1982. I and all other Muggles are immune to arrest by the Ministry of Magic. I can authorize you to arrest a Muggle and I can free anyone you have arrested and can revoke any Ministry of Magic conviction. I could turn all of Azkaban lose with the stroke of a pen, but it is agreed I will interfere as little as possible. Your Azkaban prison is a disgrace to all of humanity because of the Dementors. Recently, they attacked a Muggle boy. Look, I know he was running a gang but he has broken it up. Harry Potter drove the Dementors off with a Patronus Charm. Had he not done so you would be on trial for murder."

"I did not authorize that attack!" blustered Fudge. "I don't know what happened!"

"You were quick to expel Harry Potter and then when it did not go over, you reduced it to a suspension and held a travesty trial. Had you convicted Potter I would have revoked it! Who ordered that attack.? Answer me." demanded the Prime Minister.

"I only know I did not authorize the attack!" said Fudge.

"I know all Dementors are under Ministry control. Can a Ministry member order or authorize a Dementor to mount and attack without you knowing it?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Twenty of the Ministry can do that as can the wizarding guards at Azkaban. However, by law only the Minister of Magic can authorize the Dementor's kiss. Dementors can be authorized to cause someone to pass out, yes but only I can authorize the Dementor's kiss," said Fudge.

"I will tell you something that is a State Top Secret. It will put your mind somewhat at ease," said Fudge, "but you must swear with the Unbreakable Vow never to divulge it to any one wizarding, Muggle or goblin. we'll need a second wizard. Kingsley will do, he knows the secret."

Kingsley Shacklebolt was summoned.

"How are you doing, Minister?" asked Kingsley.

"I've asked you to come here to be the Bonder for the Unbreakable Vow!" said Fudge. "Take out your wand. I am going to tell the Muggle Prime Minister a state secret after I put him under the Unbreakable Vow."

"Whoa Minister," said Kingsley, "this is very dangerous magic. I don't like it. Are you sure you want to do this? Most importantly does the Muggle Prime Minister understand what will happen if he breaks the Vow?"

"What will happen if I break the Vow," asked the Prime Minister.

"Sir, if you ever break the vow you will die immediately. as long as you keep it no harm will come to you," said Kingsley. "Are you sure you wish to go through with it."

"I think I need to know what Minister Fudge wants to tell me but I must take the vow," said the Muggle Prime Minister.

"What about trust and respect between two heads of state?" asked Kingsley. "I'm not usually emotional but I heard your quarrelling like a couple of school boys."

"I know these times are not easy but you two need more than ever to trust each other," said Kingsley.

"That will be all Kingsley and thank you," said the Muggle Prime Minister as reached into the drawer and handed Fudge his wand back.

"Our word of honor as heads of state?" asked Fudge as he stashed his wand.

"Our word of honor!" said the Prime Minister.

"The Dementor's kiss does not actually suck out a person's soul. Instead it puts it into a state of deep hibernation. When anyone touches the person the soul awakens. We put people who have been kissed into a very special part of Azkaban. We can revive them any time by simply touching them. Thus we can undo accidents. The last fate of those who have been kissed is reawakening and in most cases a cell for life. Had Harry and Dudley been kissed they would have revived as soon as anyone touched them."

"So it's only temporary," said the Prime Minister. "Still the use of Dementors is cruel and I don't think they can be trusted. However I am a bit more at ease."

"I have already told Umbridge not to send any more Owls to Durmstrang. If there is nothing more I'll take my leave for now," said Fudge.

"Fudge, come back and talk once in a while!" said the Muggle Prime Minister.

Fudge stepped over to the Fireplace and used Floo Powder to go back to the Ministry of Magic. At least Umbridge and the Muggle Prime Minister were over.

-OOOOO-

Fudge still needed to Owl Harry Potter. He decided to leave the Dementors out and tell him he had ordered Umbridge not to send any more Owls to Durmstrang.

"Dear Harry,

I visited Umbridge today and ordered her not to send any more Owls to Durmstrang students. should any more come please Owl me immediately.

-Cornelius Fudge"

Fudge sent Victor Krum an identical Owl.


	9. Back at Hogwarts

Back At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or belong to J K Rowling.

-OOOOO-

After Harry left, all the teachers except Umbridge were doing their best to cheer the students, including Professor Snape. He got all of Potions laughing by telling Hermione she was not arrogant enough. At first she looked hurt and then realized it was a joke and laughed harder than anyone.

Ginny had a problem with crying spells after Harry was gone. Hermione took her to the hospital wing and Ginny got a big bottle of pink potion that helped her. Hermione, by Harry's request, watched out for Ginny. Ginny sent Harry an Owl.

-OOOOO-

"Dear Harry,

I have not been too brave. I cried a lot after you left. Hermione took me to Madam Pomphrey. She gave me a soothing potion and put me in bed. I fell asleep. I woke up in the evening. Hermione took me back to Gryffindor Tower after Madam Pomphrey gave me a giant bottle of pink potion which I take when I feel like crying and at bedtime. I'm not using as much as I used to.

Dobby came in with a big tray of Sandwiches. It was more than I could eat but the other girls ate the rest.

With so many people banned from Quidditch I got asked by Angelina to be on the team. We Weasleys are good flyers. I started out being a chaser but on game day I was asked to be Seeker. I caught it, Harry. We won the House Quidditch Cup. Toadface was mad but there was nothing she could do about it. She did take Angelina in her office and slapped her.

When Angelina walked out Hermione went mental. I think she read Angelina's mind with a little Legilimacy. I never saw Hermione so mad. Ron grabbed her wand and Angelina and I had to restrain Hermione for a minute. She cried. We took her to her Gryffindor Tower and I put some of my potion down her.

Hermione settled down and napped a while and then sent Minister Fudge a howler. The next day he came to school and he and Umbridge had a terrible argument. A bunch of us gathered to listen to the show. (They forgot to perform silencing Charms.)

Fudge stormed out and said, 'No comment now, go back to your lessons!'

We all did. We kept laughing in Portions. When Professor Snape asked what was so funny we told him the truth.

'Really!' he said 'It isn't the first time they've quarreled and it certainly won't be the last! I know you enjoyed it. If Potter were still here he'd have a laughing seizure and I'd have to send him to the hospital wing!'

We made an anti-laughing potion. It's a good one. I doesn't make you sad it just makes you stop laughing. I got and outstanding on mine and put it into a medicine bottle.

Love ya,

Ginny"

-OOOOO-

Umbridge had been ordered to leave the big brown Durmstrang owls alone. Being Umbridge she couldn't do this. She attempted to intercept a Durmstrang owl and read the Message but she was attacked by the owl and was cut up and bleeding. She was not able to stop the owl but injured it enough that it had to make a slow trip back to Durmstrang. Umbridge was a coward at heart who enjoyed dishing out physical pain and other forms of torment but was above receiving them. She fired killing curses at the owl but they all missed. Then she sobbed. When she finished crying and made herself look tough again. she had to teach a class. She would see Madam Pomphrey after class. Fudge came and disrupted her class for the third time in a week.

-OOOOO-

"Delores I don't know where to begin," said Fudge. "I am in trouble with the Muggle Prime Minister. We are in trouble with the Bulgarian and German Ministries of Magic. The American President of Magic is upset with me. I am being seen as a tyrant. Potter is not the first student to flee with allegations of torture. Two Ravenclaw boys fled earlier. The first one slipped away quietly on the Knight Bus and transferred to Durmstrang. The second case was uglier. You attempted to hold the boy over the holidays so he could serve detention with you. Why did that scene happen at King's Cross where one of my Aurors was shot with a Muggle gun?" asked Fudge.

"The Auror was to collect the boy and bring him back so he could serve his detention. The boy left after he had been forbidden to leave. The Auror is a bungler and a fool to allow himself to be shot by a Muggle. I don't want to use him again," said Umbridge.

"I never gave you authority to hold a student over Christmas or Easter. Are you aware of the Crouch treaty of 1982?" asked Fudge.

"These ridiculous human and personal rights laws! They are of Muggle origin!" snapped Umbridge.

"We almost had war with the Muggles!" said Fudge. "A Death Eater posed as an Auror and murdered a Muggle with the killing curse. A Muggle Secret Service agent shot the false Auror to death. The Secret Service thought he was a real Auror. The body was delivered to Bartemius Crouch Sr. with an angry letter. We averted war by making a treaty with the Muggles. We gave up some of our power. It became known as the Crouch Treaty of 1982."

"The killed Muggle's brother is Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's Uncle. Life for young Potter became a nightmare. Vernon hates all of us because of the loss of his brother. I told Dumbledore to get Harry out of that home. He never did but now I can move him to a wizarding home where he belongs."

"You're not sending him to the Weasleys!" screamed Umbridge. "They are blood traitors."

"Where I place the Potter boy is not your concern, Delores," said Fudge. "He is a half-blood, so it does not matter. Your concern is this school. You may not detain a student over a holiday period. You may not deprive them of food, water or medical care. You may not attack them with your wand and you may not hit them. When the year ends you will return to the Ministry of Magic and resume your Undersecretary job. Don't look at me that way. You are not happy here."

"I see you're wounded. Did you try to intercept a Durmstrang Owl? You don't even have to tell me. Those types of wounds only come from big owls and hawks. I'll be in trouble over that. Not only are the owls protected by a treaty with Bulgaria, they attack if you attempt to intercept them. Doubtlessly the owl got away, and delivered its message. Don't ever try that again!"

I have business at the Ministry to attend to. I will take my leave of you."

Fudge walked off the grounds and Disapparaterd.

When he left, Umbridge went to see Madam Pomphrey. She looked at the cuts and poured Muggle tincture of iodine over them. Umbridge screamed and Madam Pomphrey enjoyed it. Umbridge was too upset to use Legilimacy on Madame Pomphrey.

"You're hurting a Ministry official!" yelled Umbridge.

"You have a problem. Those owls are trained to protect what they carry and themselves and you do not mess around with a Durmstrang owl. They are raised by Bulgarian Muggles and have Muggle diseases on them. You are in danger of getting a terrible Muggle disease called tetanus or lockjaw. No spell or potion can fix it. You must see a Muggle doctor for a tetanus shot. It won't be fun but if you take it you will not have to worry about tetanus." said Madam Pomphrey.

"I won't take it unless I see another witch get it and live," said Umbridge.

"Take Granger and have her take one first, then," said Madam Pomphrey.

"She's a Mudblood. How do I know it doesn't kill pure-bloods only?" asked Umbridge.

"That's no way to talk about Granger!" snapped Madam Pomphrey.

"I'm taking the Weasley Girl!" spat Umbridge.

"You are forbidden to approach the Weasley girl. You can take Granger. She'll do far more to ease your fears. If you take the Weasley girl there will be trouble with her father," said Madam Pomphrey.

Umbridge pouted off to find Hermione and took her out of Potions on "prefect business."

"Granger you and I are going to a Muggle doctor," said Umbridge. "You will receive a tetanus shot. Then, if you live, I will receive a tetanus shot. Your friend Viktor's owl attacked me. If you refuse I shall have to take Ginny Weasley. Change into some Muggle clothes and meet me outside Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione moaned, went to Gryffindor, changed into Muggle clothes, took some Anti-Laugh Potion and met Umbridge outside Gryffindor Tower with a scowl on the face.

"Alright professor, let's get this over and be done with it. I have OWLs to worry about. They are a bigger concern than that stupid shot!" said Hermione.

She had Umbridge right where she wanted her. She wasn't going to let it show, but oh how she was going to enjoy this!

They left the grounds and Disapparated to Dufftown where they saw a Muggle doctor. Hermione took her shot first and acted like it hurt more than it did. Umbridge was scared but took the shot and wanted to get right out of there. They Apparated back to the edge of the grounds.

"Hermione I've got a fever," said Umbridge.

"That's a common side reaction. It is nothing to worry about. It will go away all by itself in a few hours," replied Hermione.

Hermione went to Gryffindor Tower with a slight fever. She rushed to her bed, threw herself down on it and laughed and laughed. She reached for the Anti-Laugh Potion and took some.

"Are you all right Hermione?" asked Ginny, touching Hermione's forehead. "You have a slight fever."

"I just had a Muggle tetanus shot, Ginny. Umbridge was attacked by a Durmstrang Owl and got all scratched up. Madam Pomphrey had her get the shot and Umbridge made me get one first. I put on like it hurt more than it did. Umbridge was real nervous when it was her turn. Ginny she's been had," giggled Hermione.

"Do those shots really hurt!" asked Ginny. When I was in a in a Muggle hospital with a broken arm they gave me shots that stung. It wasn't real bad and they made the pain go away," said Ginny.

"I know those shots hurt some but a tetanus or flu shot hardly hurts at all. I wasn't going to let Umbridge off that easy. Ginny, I pulled an awful face and made sure Umbridge saw it. Umbridge was real scared but she didn't want to take a chance with tetanus. I wouldn't either. I'll have to find a sneaky way of asking Madam Pomphrey if it is necessary or if we have a different remedy."

"My brother Charlie says we leaked to Muggles how to make antivenom. Snake bite is on of the few things you get a shot for at St. Mungo's. Our Anti-Venom is better than the Muggle anti-venom. It works faster and people recover quickly. We don't often get a snake bite here but it does happen occasionally," said Ginny. "A lot of snake handlers are wizards and keep anti-venom."

"In the United State there are a lot more snakes and snake bite cases. Many of the snake handling wizards are Parselmouths. They take small injections of venoms to become immune to them. They taught this to Muggles. Charlie told me about it."

"Hermione, we got a letter from Harry. It came with the hurt owl. I kept the owl for a while and made it eat some owl treats. Soon it wanted to be on its way so I let it go. It was a real pretty big brown owl."

-OOOOO-

"Dear Hermione and Ginny,

Umbridge sent some bad Owls up here. A German girl who is a friend, sort of like Luna, cried in our Potions class. Umbridge had sent her a frightening Owl and she was crying and I am wondering if we have a spy here. The girl is Muggle-born and her family is working hard to make a better Germany. Her grandfather made it a life-long ambition and her family is carrying on the tradition.

Viktor Krum told me to check English house for more letters from Umbridge. All the British students had them but the only nice one was Joseph Diggory's letter. The Ravenclaw boys had awful letters. They were threatened with being sent to Azkaban unless they returned to take their punishments, writing lines with Blood Quills.

Viktor told me to Owl Minister Fudge about and I did.

Harry."

-OOOOO-

When the owl returned to Durmstrang injured Viktor Krum was very angry. He had a skilled Animal Healer treat the owl. Viktor Owled Fudge about the injury to the school owl.

An Owl came back,

"Dear Viktor,

I'm sorry about the injury to the owl. I have already reproved Umbridge severely for attempting to intercept it. She had wounds that come from big owls and hawks. I did not have to ask it she had attempted to intercept it. I am aware of the agreement between our countries. I know those owls are not to be touched. I hope your owl recovers completely.

Cornelius Fudge."


	10. Spies, Dumbledore and Spring

Spies, Dumbledore and Spring

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or belong to J K Rowling.

-OOOOO-

Harry took his idea of a spy to Viktor Krum.

"Harry I hope there is no spy but all things are possible!" said Viktor. "Have you seen a face or heard a voice that you have seen or heard at Hogwarts?"

"No," said Harry. "There only way I can explain Umbridge knowing that Hilda and I are friends is someone supplying her with information. Otherwise I do not know how it is happening."

"Harry I have the same suspicions but not proof! If you see a face that belongs at Hogwarts tell me at once. Go on to class and don't think about a spy unless you see a face you know belongs at Hogwarts. Have a good day!" said Viktor.

-OOOOO-

Harry left Viktor's office and went to class. Hilda was in a good mood almost too good. The day turned out good and he and Hilda had supper together. Maybe it was best just to forget the spy thing.

After supper Harry walked Hilda home and came back to his dorm to study. A boy who'd hardly ever spoken to him came up.

"You have a girlfriend, Potter. Was she decent enough to tell you she's a Mudblood?"

"Don't use that word!" snapped Harry. "It offends me!"

"Go ahead marry her and sent all your little squib brats to fancy Muggle schools." taunted the boy.

Harry closed his book and headed for the prefect. The prefect found him.

"Potter, let me handle it. He's getting detention with Highmaster Krum." said the prefect.

He marched over to the boy and handed him a detention slip. He told him to go back to his desk and leave Harry alone.

"I would have sent him tonight but Professor Krum told me he'd be away," said the prefect. "We do not allow that word here. You were right to go for me. Harry what is happening in Great Britain?"

"The Minister of Magic is scared," said Harry. "I had my name thrown into the Goblet of Fire under the name of a fourth school and became a fourth Triwizard Champion. Professor Karkaroff was very upset. He was very angry with me."

"Professor Karkaroff had been affected by being at Azkaban. It's one of the worst prisons in the wizarding world. He explained to us that he had been affected by the Dementors."

"I hate them," said Harry. "On my way to school my third year a man we found to be innocent escaped Azkaban. Minister Fudge sent one to search the train and it attacked me. If Professor Lupin hadn't been with us I probably would have died or been kissed."

"The werewolf Lupin?" asked the prefect.

"Don't judge him for that!" said Harry.

"I'm not but I cannot understand why you're country in so primitive about it," said the prefect. "We take care of werewolves in the United States, my country. They don't do so bad there. Proper use of Wolfsbane Potion controls it. The werewolf keeps his mind and just stays hidden. After about six months of steady use of this potion the werewolf stops transforming unless he steps into the moonlight. Wolfsbane Potion is not a cure but is a happy crutch. It was invented in England but I understand it is passed out with an eye-dropper in your country."

"Terrible anti-werewolf laws exist there. I found out Umbridge wrote them. She belongs in Azkaban. I'm going to become an Auror and put her there. I might even clean it up along the way," said Harry.

"The best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I ever had is a werewolf. Professor Snape was giving him Wolfsbane Potion. One night he did not get it, transformed and had to resign. I thought I was miserable but I did not know many of the other kids were just as miserable."

Harry and the prefect talked for an hour and the went back to their studies.

The obnoxious boy came back. He had plenty to say and it was not nice.

"I can't understand why they started letting half-bloods come here! They even let them teach! You'll never be a prefect, Potter, half-bloods can come to this school but they cannot be prefects. We all know you are a filthy half-blood." said the obnoxious student.

"Tell me one thing," said Harry. "Why is it that almost every wizard in Azkaban is a pure-blood? A friend of mine checked the records. I know it is true and before you ask who it is, I'll answer the question. He is Arthur Weasley, a pure-blood works for the British Ministry of Magic."

"Arthur Weasley, the blood traitor!" snapped the boy.

Viktor Krum walked into the dormitory.

"That's enough, young man. You are suspended for the rest of the year. Pack your things I'm taking you home tonight!" said Viktor. "You live in Cornwall if I am correct?"

"Tinworth," said the young man.

"Understand you are suspended not expelled," said Viktor. "I expect you back in September. Pack up, I'll get some House Elves to help you with that. We leave in one hour. I need to Owl your parents. Potter come with me a minute."

Harry followed Viktor into an office.

"He's been with us all the way. He's had to be disciplined a few times, but never this severely," said Viktor.

"Professor, what's his dad like?" asked Harry.

"The Order suspects him of being a Death Eater," said Viktor. "I Portkeyed to the Order meeting tonight."

"Professor keep him away from his father or he's apt to become an Underage Death Eater. It would be good if he didn't go home at all this summer," said Harry.

"I'll change his punishment and see if I can find a way to hold him over the summer," said Viktor.

Viktor walked back into the dormitory.

"I've decided to change your punishment," said Viktor. "You will stay at school and do two hours a night detention for one month. Unpack."

The boy unpacked and crawled into bed. Harry settled into his bed and fell asleep.

The next day Hilda showed Harry a Daily Prophet from the reading room. It had an article about Hilda and Harry.

-OOOOO-

"HARRY POTTER'S NEW GIRLFRIEND

by Rita Skeeter

Durmstrang Institute.

Harry Potter, the disturbed young wizard who ran away from Hogwarts took little time to find another Muggle-born girl friend. It seems the half-blood wizard has a fascination with Muggle-borns. Perhaps they are mother images.

Harry has been seen with her at Durmstrang. It seems they met the day he got there in Potions class. So sorry Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. He had you both on a string!

Potter's new girlfriend has taught him German. In fact, Potter is learning the German language like it was Parseltongue! First Potter speaks to snakes and now pretty German witches.

Professor Umbridge felt duty bound to warn the German witch what she is getting into. She took offense as did Potter and Viktor Krum.

This reporter will be writing more on this story as it develops!"

-OOOOO-

"Hilda, are you aware Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Amimagus. She can transform into a beetle!" said Harry.

"I was not aware of that," said Hilda.

"I believe she has been here at school and has snooped around as a beetle. In that form she tends to be missed. It's warm enough she can get around in beetle form. We must take this to Viktor Krum right away!"

Harry and Hilda took the article to Viktor Krum.

"I should have known it would be her!" said Viktor. "This is just a few days old. I want you to take turns checking the Daily Prophet. I want to know of anything about yourselves or anyone at Durmstrang especially those who have left Hogwarts. Watch for the beetle! Here are two canning jars I'm putting an Unbreakble Charm on them. If you see her as a beetle, put her in and bring her to me."

-OOOOO-

After a Few days Harry was called the Viktor's office. Professor Dumbledore was there. He asked to speak with Harry alone. They went into an empty office.

"Go back to Hogwarts when Durmstrang is finished and take your OWLs. Umbridge has nothing to do with them nor does the Minister. Ride the Hogwarts Express Home and stay with the Dursleys for at least one month. Then you can go to the Burrow. Feelings against Fudge are running high and he's not going to last. I'm hoping a new Minister will be more favorable to me and I will be reinstated." said Dumbledore. "If that happens I need you back at Hogwarts next year as there are some instructions I need to give you. If it does not you are free to finish you education here. Your friends need you terribly."

"If Umbridge becomes the next Minister of Magic I would recommend that you and your friends finish your education here."

"While you are taking your OWLs stay away from Umbridge. She will really have no need to speak with you as she is to pack up and leave at the end of the school year. We intend to make sure she leaves you alone."

-OOOOO-

Dumbledore left and Harry went to class. Spring was coming to Durmstrang and there were pools of melt water all over the grounds. The House Elves worked to keep up the grounds and keep up clean, dry walkways.

Hilda told Harry that Spring was spectacular at Durmstrang. The days were getting incredibly long.

-OOOOO-

Harry toyed with the idea of never coming back to England and becoming a Bulgarian wizard. He was doing well with Bulgarian and his abilities with German surprized him. He sent an Owl to Dumbledore and told him he thought he had picked up German from Voldemort similar to how he got Parseltongue. Dumbledore sent a reply.

"Dear Harry,

If your ability to speak German is from Voldemort another of my fears is true. Germany was the lead enemy country during World War II. The government became so vile it began to murder its own people. Do not blame the young German wizards. This war happened before your parents were even born. As I feared, Voldemort was doing summer internships with the enemy.

After I defeated the Continental Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald Germany fell in a short time and the war in Europe was ended.

Japan fell a not long later and the nightmare World War II was over. A lot of wizards fought as Muggles with the Muggles and too many of them were killed. Over the years apathy set in and Lord Voldemort rose to power. I believe we have enough to say Lord Voldemort is a traitor, and that he has borne arms against Great Britain.

Keep all of this confidential please,

Professor Dumbledore"

So it appeared that at least some of Harry's theories were true.

-OOOOO-

Hilda was still a good friend and showed Harry the Durmstrang Spring. The Melt water formed pools became more numerous and interesting. Everything was very green. The days were pleasant and Harry found he could relax and enjoy studying. He was doing better than he ever had at Hogwarts.

-OOOOO-

Harry was able to teach the Patronus Charm to students who had trouble with it. He was also doing well in Curse breaking and could throw a level three Cruciatus Curse in less than one second.

To break the Cruciatus Curse they started out with the spell _CRUCIO MINIMA_ which produced a level one Cruciatus Curse, rather mild. They had one minute to throw it and then it was lifted.

When they were expert at throwing level one the went to level two and then level three. That was as far as they went in fifth year. The next year they could work on level four. All of this had to be done with a teacher present. While they could practice dueling spells they were not allowed to touch Unforgivables without a teacher for safety.

-OOOOO-

Harry and Hilda were talking and Hilda pulled a beetle from here hair.

"Is this Rita Skeeter?" she asked as she took out her jar and put it in.

Harry took a good look at the beetle. It was Rita.

They took her straight to Viktor Krum. He opened the jar, dumped out the beetle and chanted "Finite Incantetem!"

There was Rita Skeeter.


	11. Umbridge Visits Durmstrang

Umbridge Visits Durmstrang

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

-OOOOO-

Rita Sat on the floor looking astonished.

"You have no business using your Animagus to spy on people!" said Viktor.

"A reporter does what she has to do to get her story," said Rita.

"I will make you a one-way Portkey to the offices of the Daily Prophet," said Viktor. "You will use it to go home and you will not come back. If you do come back I will have you arrested and sent to the Nurremgard Prison."

Viktor picked up a ruler and made it into a Portkey. Rita vanished in a blue glow. That would hopefully end her meddling.

-OOOOO-

A few days later during a nice spring afternoon Harry was teaching Defense Spells out by the Durmstrang Quidditch Pitch. He had successfully taught the Patronus Charm to some advanced students who were having difficulty with it. Harry was reminiscing the Days when he had taught that Charm to Dumbledore's Army. Just as he was getting it going Umbridge had broken up the session and Dumbledore had to flee. He wondered how well his friends would do if they ever needed the Patronus Charm at Hogwarts. He feared that day would come. Ginny, Luna and Ron and many of the others had performed the Charm in practice. Could they do it to handle a Dementor?

"What's the matter?" asked Hilda.

"I was thinking about my friends back at Hogwarts," said Harry. "They were mastering the Patronus Charm when Professor Umbridge broke up our session. I don't know if they have practiced at all on their own. I don't know where they can practice."

"Perhaps Hagrid could go a ways into the dark forest with them and they could practice there," said Hilda.

"How did you know about the Dark Forest?" asked Harry.

"This," said Hilda pulling out a copy of _Hogwarts a History_. "I've also talked with our two Ravenclaw refugees and Joseph Diggory."

-OOOOO-

This afternoon was about to become very memorable. There was a blue glow and Umbridge appeared and immediately threw a clipboard away. She walked up to Harry.

"Potter end this nonsense and come back with me now or your friends will suffer consequences!" threatened Umbridge.

Harry immediately Stupified her. His classmates got Viktor Krum. Viktor immediately called for the Bulgarian Aurors. As Umbridge revived she was handcuffed and arrested. The group went to Viktor Krum's office.

"You have come to Bulgaria on and illegal Portkey!" said the Auror. "You have threatened Harry Potter who is here under asylum. Is there anything else Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry. "She has threatened my friends will suffer consequences. That obscure bracelet she is wearing is used to control Dementors. I think she intends to put them in Azkaban until I return and accept her punishment which will likely be having my soul sucked by a Dementor. You should remove that bracelet and if you decide to let her go the bracelet stays here. We need to contact Minister Fudge. She was not supposed to even send an Owl her much less come on a Portkey."

"Miss Umbridge," said the Auror, "we have very strict regulations about Portkeys. Very few can authorize the creation of a Portkey."

"Excuse me," said Harry, "but she dropped a clipboard right after she materialized. I do believe it is the Portkey set to go back to Hogwarts when picked up. We need to levitate it somewhere where it will not cause trouble."

Three boys were sent out to levitate the clipboard to Viktor's office. Just as they got to it a second year wizard picked it up and vanished in blue light. They ran back to Viktor to tell him a student was missing and probably at Hogwarts.

-OOOOO-

The Durmstrang wizard found himself in a strange office with pink walls and plates with cats that moved on them. He realized he had foolishly grabbed a Portkey. The voices outside were speaking English, British English. He knew about Hogwarts and the situation there. He did not want to be at the mercy of Delores Umbridge. He drew his wand. There door opened and some British wizards in Hogwarts robes entered lead by a blond wizard with a drawl. All of them had silver badges with an "I" on them.

"What are you doing in the High inquisitor's Office?" demanded the blond wizard.

"I am not from here. Someone appeared on the grounds of my school and dropped this clipboard. When I picked it up I found myself here. I am not trying to cause trouble at Hogwarts. I did not even want to come here."

"Where are you from?" asked the blond wizard."

"Durmstrang and I just want to go back." said the young Bulgarian.

"The High Inquisitor will decide that when she comes back! Take him to the Dungeons until then," said the blond wizard.

"_Stupify! Stupify! Stupify!_" chanted the Bulgarian.

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle lay on the floor Stupified.

"One of the rest of you take me to whoever is in charge here." said the Bulgarian.

Two of them took the Bulgarian to Professor McGonagall.

He told Professor McGonagall his story.

"You must go back but I imagine you are hungry. Send Weasley and Granger here. Then you can go your way." said the Professor.

The Squad people found Ron and Hermione and sent them to Professor McGonagall's office.

"This wizard is from Durmstrang. Take him to the Great Hall and get him what he wants while I work out getting him home," said Professor McGonagall.

Ron and Hermione took the Bulgarian to the Gyiffindor Table. They traded stories as they ate.

The young wizard soon found he was a celebrity. People wanted to know about Harry and Durmstrang.

The young wizard got a few mouthfuls of food in.

Professor McGonagall came to the Gryffindor Table.

"You are going back on a Muggle airplane. You will be taken to Heathrow in the morning and put on a plane. Bulgarian Aurors will take you the rest of the way. For tonight you'll be in Gryffindor Tower. We'll put you in Harry's bed. I would have Portkeyed you back but the Portkey laws in your country are very strict. Enjoy your stay."

Then Professor McGonagall stepped up to the high table podium.

"I have and announcement. Professor Umbridge has been detained at Durmstrang. I am assuming control of the school until she comes back."

"I hope they throw her is Nurremgard!" yelled a **Slytherin** wizard.

The other students cheered.

"SILENCE!" called Professor McGonagall. "Finish your meal. You need your strength. Draco Malfoy, please see me in my office right after the meal."

-OOOOO-

After supper, Draco went to professor McGonagall's office.

"Sit down, Draco. Professor Umbridge has been arrested in Bulgaria. She will probably be back but while she is away I am suspending all Inquisitorial Squad activity. Remove your prefect badge and your Inquisitorial Squad badge and give them to me." said Professor McGonagall.

She collected the badges and put them into and envelope and labeled it "Draco Malfoy".

"Go to Professor Snape and have him come to me now. You are dismissed Mr. Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy went down and angrily told Professor Snape about his badges and that Professor McGonagall wanted to see him.

A little later Professor Snape came to Professor McGonagall's office and a furious Lucius Malfoy was with him.

"Lucius you will wait in the hall until I talk to Professor Snape," said Professor McGonagall with a stern look.

"Severus I am suspending the Inquisitorial Squad. They are to come to my office and hand in their badges tonight. Until and if professor Umbridge comes back there will be no Inquisitorial Squad activity. Who is confined in the dungeons?"

"No one," said Severus.

"Go and send Lucius in!" ordered Professor McGonagall. "I'll talk to him next."

Lucius stepped in.

"Lay your snake cane on my desk. I know it has a wand inside. I don't want to be on the receiving end of a magical accident." said Professor McGonagall, pulling the cane toward herself.

"First the Bulgarian humiliates my son. Then after he is sorted out it the hospital wing you humiliate him. I am protesting to Cornelius," said Lucius.

"That Umbridge woman is crazy!" said Professor McGonagall. "She is going to get your son sent to Azkaban. I don't think that is what you want. I was opposed to making you son a prefect because he is a bully. He is mean and prejudiced. Umbridge is making him into a candidate for Azkaban."

"She went to Durmstrang on an illegal Portkey to attempt to force Potter to come back. She has been arrested there and I hope they send her to Nurremgard and put her in a cell right next to Gellert Grindelwald where she belongs! Pick up your cane and get out."

Lucius left and the inquisitorial Squad filed in an gave up their badges. Pansy Parkinson was also relieved of her prefect badge.

A tired looking Cornelius Fudge walked into professor McGonagall's office.

"Why are you defying my undersecretary?" asked Fudge.

"Your undersecretary is under arrest in Bulgaria," said Professor McGonagall. "She traveled over there with an illegal Portkey, dropped it on the ground and tried to threaten Potter into coming back. Potter stunned her and the Bulgarian Aurors have her under arrest. "

Fudge left without comment.

-OOOOO-

Umbridge was taken to a Bulgarian Ministry holding cell. The Aurors were not sure what to do with her. She was booked for traveling on an illegal Portkey and attempted kidnapping.

The next day the Bulgarian Wizengamot arraigned Umbridge.

She was fasted to a defendant's chair with magical chains.

The Bulgarian Mister of magic called the meeting to order.

"Inquiry into alleged offences by Delores James Umbridge now a resident of the Hogwarts Castle in Scotland, Great Britain," said the Minister in English.

"The accused is charged with the use of an illegal Portkey and of attempted kidnapping. Miss Umbridge are you aware of the Portkey laws in this country?" asked the Minister.

"I made the Portkey under my authority as Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic," said Umbridge.

"A Portkey has to be legal where it is made **and** where it is going. You did not break British law to make it but you did break Bulgarian law."

"Even worse you have threatened to cause harm to Harry Potter's friends. Can you deny this?"

"Naughty children must be punished!" said Umbridge. "That is all I have to say."

"Will Harry Potter come forward please?" said the Minister.

Harry testified of Umbridges treatment of the himself and the Hogwarts students and of her threats if he did not go back with her.

"Umbridge do you have anything else to say?" asked the Minister.

"No," said Umbridge.

"You are fined one thousand British galleons for the illegal Portkey. You are fined ten thousand British galleons for attempting to abduct Mr. Potter. Both fines must be paid before you go back to Great Britain. After the fines are paid you'll be put on Muggle transportation to Edinburgh, Scotland and you can make your way back to Hogwarts from there. Your Dementor Control Bracelet will stay here."

"I've got a school to run." protested Umbridge.

"Then I'd suggest you contact the Gringotts Goblins and get your fine money." sent here said the Minister.

Umbridge was allowed to contact Gringotts and arrange for her fine money to be sent to Bulgaria and was returned to Bulgarian Ministry holding.

Abused Underage Wizard Documents were prepared for all of Dumbledore's Army.  
-OOOOO-

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall took over Hogwarts. With his popularity waning and having no one else to appoints Fudge decided to let Professor McGonagall run Hogwarts until Umbridge came back.

He had demanded that Bulgaria return her but to no avail.

The goblins took Umbridge's fine money from her vault and put it on wizarding shipping for Bulgaria. It was about half the contents of her vault.

After about a week the money arrived and Umbridge was put on a Muggle Plane for Edinburgh. She walked to a secluded place and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

She pieced the Inquisitorial Squad back together and restored Draco and Pansy's prefects status.

She never had control of Hogwarts like she'd had. Yaxley had been taken away by Fudge and Dawlish though he sided with the Ministry was very weak without Yaxley.

Angry students ganged up on Dawlish and took out their anger. He fled. Kingsley Shacklebolt was sent to replace him but he did little. The students did not go after him.

Umbridge demanded four Aurors sympathetic to Fudge.

-OOOOO-


End file.
